All Night, Always
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Zero ya no sabía que le ocurría, su fijación hacia Yuuki era algo más que solo el deseo de la  sangre, un deseo mas salvaje y carnal, y ella por querer saber que le ocurre hará que ambos terminen de esa forma...PRIMER LEMON! n.nu Yuuki&Zero.


_Nadia: ¡Hola queridos lectores y amantes del fanfic! ^-^_

_Hikari: ¿Ahora que hiciste, nee-san?_

_Nadia: *Sonrie ampliamente* ¡UN FIC LEMON! *en eso Hikari se desmaya* ¿Hikari…?_

_Hikari: *sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido* ¡¿Cómo que un fic Lemon? ¡Niña, eres una pervertida!_

_Yugi: ¿Apenas lo notas? ¬¬u… _

_Nadia: Cierra la boca, cabello de puerco espín ù-ú… Y si, un Lemon, ¿hay problema con eso?_

_Hikari: ¡SI! ¡Que estás muy chiquita para para estar escribiendo ese tipo de cosas!_

_Nadia: ¿Y? ¿Eso que?...enserio, Hika-chan, a veces eres muy…arcaica…Ejem…Bueno, en lo que estaba, es un Fic Lemon, de una de mis parejas favoritas de anime, __**Yuuki&Zero de Vampire Knight, **__y weno, ya tenía en mente esta idea desde hace unos meses, pero no se me ocurría como hacerlo, pues es mi primer Lemon u—u pero me inspire en otros fics del mismo tipo que ya he leído y creo que por lo menos mi trabajo ha quedado pasable…^-^_

_Yugi: Y yo que te creía una Santa Palomita xD *sarcástico* _

_Nadia: Cierra la boca wey, que hay moscas y luego te ahogas ¬¬…Ok, recuerden que __**NI VAMPIRE KNIGHT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HINO MATSURI. Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ALL NIGHT...ALWAYS<strong>

Era difícil de explicar lo que sentía, pues últimamente ya no podía razonar bien con la cabeza, se dejaba llevar por el momento y todo por una sola persona, si, esa persona era sólo ella: Yuuki Cross.

Desde la primera vez que probó su sangre ya no podía contenerse, mucho menos sabiendo que ella por ayudarlo de toda confianza le dejaba morderle esa parte tan deliciosamente adictiva, su cuello. Comenzaba a pensar que no solamente eran las incontenibles ganas de alimentarse de la sangre, no, era mucho más que eso. Desde la última mordida que le había propiciado a la joven de cabello castaño no había dejado de pensar en ella, en su cuello, en esa suave y cremosa piel con la que se deleitaba al momento de morderla, el olor… ¡Todo! Se estaba volviendo loco.

De tantos años de convivir con la hija del director Cross, nunca se le había pasado por la mente verla como algo más que una hermana, la protegía constantemente, ella hacía lo mismo, quizá no de la misma forma pero eso demostraba dejando que tomara parte de su vida, dejándole que tomara su sangre. Pues ella no quería que se volviera un nivel E, no quería que Zero se volviera un monstruo, le daba miedo que alguien importante para ella estuviera en riesgo, así que no permitiría que él muriera de inanición, aun si el chico se negaba.

Era un fin de semana sin labores, no tendría que soportar los gritos de las molestas "fans" de los tipos de la clase nocturna y tampoco vería al tal Kaname Kuran, estaría en casa quizá perdiendo el tiempo, encerrado en su cuarto, metido en su mente y con paz rodeándole. Pero eso no bastaba, alguna fuerza misteriosa le tenía algo en contra, causando que algo, o mejor dicho alguien le ocasionara completa intranquilidad, y esa era nada menos que Yuuki.

-¿Zero? ¿Estás ahí?-era la voz de ella, rápidamente se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama, peor dudaba de ir a abrirle la puerta. Estaba seguro de que perdería la cordura-¿Puedes escucharme? Si estás ahí ábreme.

Temeroso pero ocultando su nerviosismo se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirle a la joven de cortos cabellos. Se propuso a controlarse, aunque fuera difícil ya que no había ingerido ni siquiera esas odiosas pastillas en todo el día. Se había abstenido bien durante casi toda la jornada, pero al poder percibir el olor que emanaba la joven humana las hormonas se le alborotaban. Claro, era un vampiro y podía ser la persona más seria del mundo, pero no quitaba el hecho de que todavía fuera un adolescente.

-Zero…-volvió a llamar la voz femenina de la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Ya voy-dijo con fastidio el chico abriendo la puerta para ver a quien le interrumpía en su paz absoluta-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó fríamente viendo a Yuuki parada ahí sin decir nada. ¡¿Tanto para que no dijera nada?

En cambio, la razón por la que la joven de ojos tintos se hubiera quedado helada era por la mirada de su compañero prefecto encima de ella, siempre fría pero fija, le incomodaba su mirada de cierta manera y no podía explicar porque, pero sus ojos, sus ojos de un color gris tan extraño y atractivo a la vez, la hacían perderse. Aparte de que sentía como el color comenzaba a subírsele a las mejillas, Zero estaba solamente con el pantalón puesto, sin nada que le cubriera su delgado pero musculoso torso. Creía que el muchacho notaría su sonrojo y ella moriría de la vergüenza, pero milagrosamente no fue así.

-Deja de quedarte ahí viéndome y mejor dime qué era lo que querías-dijo ya impaciente el joven albino, sacando a Yuuki de sus ensimismamiento.

-Ah…Etto…-había olvidado a lo que iba a la habitación del chico Kiryuu-¡Oh, que ya bajaras a cenar!-dijo riendo nerviosa, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca. Zero suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ya bajo-cerró la puerta y la castaña se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, la presión era bastante.

Zero no era el único con ese problema, desde la vez en que ella fue mordida, luego de las constantes otras probadas de su sangre hechas por él, sumada a la ocasión en la que casi es besada por este mismo, Yuuki ya no pensaba como antes. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez ese momento en el que tuvo tan cerca el rostro del muchacho con el suyo, su respiración tan tranquila y como en él se había dibujado una sonrisa, pero como también todo acababa con el simple hecho de que el joven Kiryuu se contuvo.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, tratando de olvidar de una vez y para siempre ese maldito recuerdo en ella, tenía que cenar con él, como siempre lo hacían, luego de eso, ella se iría a su cuarto a estudiar y él regresaría a encerrarse en su dormitorio oscuro. Si, eso harían.

El peli gris se había puesto una camisa blanca de botones y manga larga, solo para cenar, no iría a bajar con el torso descubierto, bajó en dirección a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar a preparar, pero para su suerte buena o mala, Yuuki le dijo que no hacía falta nada más. Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de ahí mismo, comiendo el curry que ella había preparado, en silencio. Un mortal e inquietante silencio estaba presente en la cocina, mientras que ellos ingerían el alimento con sus miradas bajas, no querían verse a los ojos.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo fríamente el chico de ojos grises, para luego llevar su plato al fregador y velozmente irse por las escaleras hacia su alcoba. No soportaba más estar ahí.

La castaña lo miró con un deje de tristeza al verlo alejarse, era obvio que no quería estar ahí sola, nunca le agrado comer sin compañía. Terminó su cena y al momento de ir a lavar los platos notó como Zero había dejado un poco de comida en el suyo, pensó que algo estaba mal en él ¿o es que a caso ella cocinaba tan mal? ¡Qué estaba pensando! De ser así él se lo hubiera dicho desde hace años siendo tan sincero…Pero de algo estaba segura, algo tenía Zero, y lo descubriría.

Estando ya en su habitación encerrado del mundo, entró al baño y rápidamente abrió el grifo del agua del lavabo y se lavó la cara. Tomó de un cajón ese cartucho de pastillas y tomó una, pero como era de esperarse, su cuerpo la rechazó, consumió otra y esta vez se la tragaría, lo consiguió. Pero no le quitaba la ansiedad que cargaba, quizá no era por querer la sangre de la muchacha, era más que eso, una sensación que sentía él era casi mezquina, primitiva, carnal… ¡Tenía que borrar esos malos pensamientos de su mente y su cuerpo ya! Pero entonces escuchó una voz que no sabía si agradecer o maldecir de haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos.

-_¿Zero? ¿Estás bien? Voy a pasar…_-sin duda alguna era ella, salió del baño con el propósito de correrla de ahí, pero ya era tarde, ella había entrado a su cuarto sin su permiso y ya había cerrado la puerta. Maldición.

La miró fríamente, ella se paralizó como de costumbre, quería retroceder pero sus pies se lo impidieron, había entrado a la boca del lobo, y no, no había forma de salir.

-Creo que algo te pasa…Dime ¿estás bien?-le miró preocupada y de la misma forma le miró a esos ojos gélidos esperando respuesta, pero estos le dieron la espalda.

-No sé que haces aquí, sabes que no me gusta que entres a mi habitación…-dijo neutral el joven Kiryuu, pero sintió como algo le jalaba del brazo haciendo que volteara a ver a la castaña.

-¡Me estás preocupando, Zero!-le enfrentó ella, ya no permitiría ningún otro gesto de ignorancia-Puedo saber lo que te está pasando, pero no puedo estar segura si no me lo dices…

-No es de tu incumbencia-espetó él.

-¡Claro que lo es! Te dije que te ayudaría en lo que fuera, te lo prometí…-sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos-Dímelo, ¿estás volviendo a decaer?-preguntó con la cabeza baja y su voz entre cortada, aun agarrando la manga de la camisa de Zero.

Por otro lado, Zero se quedó helado, sabia que Yuuki no era estúpida, quizá inocente pero no pasaba de hasta ahí, y claro que estaba volviendo a decaer, pero no por la sangre, sabía que eso no era, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir ¡Por Dios! ¡Si lo decía de seguro lo tacharía de pervertido!

-No es eso…-comentó él girando la miraba hacia otro lado.

-Entonces dime qué te ocurre-habló esta vez enserio, quería saberlo y se lo sacaría a su amigo.

-No sé si en verdad quieras saberlo-continuaba con la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Si, quiero saberlo. Ahora dímelo-le ordenó, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo el vampiro la atraía a su cuerpo, cambiando el agarre de ella por el de él en sus muñecas y mirándole fijamente. Había algo extraño en esa mirada-Zero…-susurró, pero no fue escuchada.

-Que quede claro que tú fuiste la que empezó todo-dijo él en una voz profunda, acercando más su rostro hacia ella y comenzar a sentir su agitada respiración, podía sentir que Yuuki se había paralizado pues no se movía de su lugar ni oponía resistencia alguna, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba asustada.

Ella pensó que la mordería una vez más, por eso no se molestaría, no estaba asustada pues se podría decir que era normal para ambos, pero se sorprendió al notar que los labios de Zero no se habían posado en su helado cuello, sino en lo de ella en un bien robado beso, que al principio fue demasiado lento pero lo suficientemente pasional como para hacer que Yuuki se sonrojara y perdiera la tensión de su cuerpo, y poco a poco fuera cerrando sus ojos que en un inicio estaban abiertos de la sorpresa.

Ese beso comenzó a hacerse más furtivo, ganando mas fuerza y prolongación, pues ella no tardó en agarrar el ritmo de este y la lengua de Zero estaba pidiendo a gritos entrar en esa cavidad y deleitarse con ese glorioso elixir. Deseo concedido. Así como no se demoró en dejarse llevar por él, tampoco lo hiso en dejarlo meter su lengua en su boca y comenzar a juguetear con la suya, era como una batalla entre ambas partes y ninguno quería perder.

Casi sin mucha delicadez la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en su cama, quedando sobre ella y separándose de su rostro por falta del oxigeno a los malditos pulmones. Le miró su hermoso rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados, era perfecta. Volvió a su tarea de besarla con salvajismo mientras ella se encargaba de agarrarse de él por el cuello y lentamente cambiar sus manos hasta su cabello hasta despeinarlo, para después, dejar solo una mano en este y dirigir la otra hacia los botones de su camisa, los cuales abría desesperadamente.

Él tampoco duró mucho para propiciarle más satisfacción de la que ya estaban experimentando, pues hábilmente puso una mano sobre su pierna, esa pierna blanca y suave que acariciaba sin pudor, causando en ella leves suspiros en señal de que lo disfrutaba. Suavemente subió su mano hacia el muslo de Yuuki y lo apretó con fuerza, masajeándolo y causando en ella un leve gemido. Pero ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás, luego de ser interrumpida en su labor de desabrocharle la camisa por las caricias de Zero, quitó sin rodeos la camisa y la arrojó lo más lejos posible, y entonces ella inició acariciando el bien torneado pecho de su compañero, así mismo su espalda.

Zero también estaba extasiado, y quería más obviamente. En un intentó desesperado, cambió su boca de los labios de la castaña a su cuello, para darle pequeños besos que pronto de transformaron en mordiscos y lamidas que ocasionaban en Yuuki un escalofrío en su parte intima. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, quedando ambos sentados sobre la cama, con él aun encima, pero eso quería decir que fuera a ser la única que sufriría, tenía que ser equitativo el asunto. Lo besó con más frenesí y al mismo tiempo ella por sí sola comenzaba a quitarse la blusa de manga larga que tenía, dejándole solo el sostén cubriéndole lo estrictamente necesario.

Tomándolo del cuello y acariciándole el cabello una vez más, fue en contra del pantalón del chico, y frenéticamente quitar el cinturón que portaba. Listo. Pero aun quedaba ese maldito botón, y con ayuda de su compañero fue desabrochado, para que fuera quitado velozmente y arrojado de igual manera que su camisa, dejándolo solo en el bóxer. Zero ya no sería compasivo, pues sin gentileza la puso de nuevo debajo de él, besando desde su cuello hasta su vientre, para luego regresar a la parte de sus senos en donde se desharía del molesto sostén que portaba la muchacha, y así comenzar su labor de lamer esos pequeños pero redondos atributos de ella, causándole gemidos mas fuertes que los anteriores, hiso eso hasta dejar ambos pezones erizados y colorados.

Continuaba con su tarea, tenían que acabar con eso ya, o eso tan solo sería una perdida de tiempo, así que sin más rodeos, le arrancó la falta negra que traía, la arrojó, la ropa la recogerían mas tarde. La dejó solo con esa pequeña prenda cubriéndole su sexo, al igual que él, que solo le ayudaba a cubrirle el despertar de su miembro ya erecto. Llevó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo por dentro de las pantaletas, moviéndolo despacio y Yuuki dejando escapar gritillos de placer, entonces el peli gris supo que quería más y el movimiento de su dedo fue un poco mas frenético, y un gemido ahogado por parte de su compañera prefecta se hiso notar.

Yuuki por otro lado ya quería terminar con eso, no podía esperar más para que Zero acabara con esa tortura, debería matarlo por hacerla estremecer de la pasión. Su espalda se encorvaba de las múltiples oleadas de placer. Se había comportado de lo más gentil con él, pero ahora ya no le dejaría que él fuera el único satisfecho. Lo volvió a empujar pero esta vez mas fuerte y ella quedó encima de Zero, fue entonces que con sus manos se deshizo de la ultima prenda del chico, dejando a la vista su virilidad, digna de cualquier hombre, se sonrojo pero aun así sonrió maliciosamente, pues llevó sus pequeñas, suaves y calientes manos a ese miembro despierto y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Y-Yuuki…-se escuchaban ahora los gemidos de Zero, roncos y sensuales gemidos que hacían que la castaña pusiera más empeño en su labor de darle gusto, pues le masturbaba mas rápido y le sacaba ahora los gemidos a su compañero, la mataría, estaba segura.

El peli gris movió sus manos hacia la cadera de la chica, masajeando sus muslos y glúteos sin pena, y comenzar a quitar lentamente de ella esa minúscula prenda final. Ahora estaban a la par. Ella dejó de masturbarle y movió su boca a su cuello y luego a su pecho propiciándole besos y mordidas. Ahora el mordido era él. Ya no podían más con eso, vieron que ya estaban listos y lo terminarían ahí de una vez por todas. Zero la llevó de nuevo debajo de él y entonces volvieron los besos, mientras que Yuuki podía sentir entre sus piernas no solo el calor de su sexo, sino también el del miembro de su compañero y amigo, acercándose más a su mojada intimidad y rosándole peligrosamente hasta introducirse lentamente en ella, causando un pequeño dolor.

-Ahhh…Z-Zero…-decía ella entre gemidos, mientras él volvía a besarle el cuello y comenzaba la tarea de llenarla con él, poco a poco sincronizaron el movimiento de su caderas en un vaivén, que fue haciéndose más veloz al instante, los gemidos no paraban, las caricias eran pocas y sus labios estaban totalmente hinchados-¡Z-Zero..!-gritó la chica llegando a su clímax, acompañada de los sonoros y roncos gemidos de su acompañante, encajándole la uñas en la espalda y el aferrándose más a ella.

Al fin ya ni ninguno tenía fuerzas, ambos estaban bañados en sudor y cansados a más no poder. Zero cayó rendido en el pecho de su amiga, y le miró su rostro totalmente rojo y sonrió, para después quitarle de la cara los mechones de su cabello y depositar un beso en su frente para acomodarse con ella en la cama entre las sábanas y dormirse en sus brazos, mientras ella le abrazaba y acariciaba dulcemente su corto cabello gris.

Sabían que quizá alguien los mataría si se enteraban, ya fuera el director Cross o el mismo Kaname Kuran, eso importaba poco, algo harían al respecto si las cosas se tornaban complicadas, pero ninguno de los dos dejaría pasar al olvido la noche mas larga, maravillosa y al mismo tiempo placentera de todas sus vidas. Entonces fue cuando comprendieron que el problema del joven Kiryuu era algo más que solo la ansiedad de la sangre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Yugi: *con un pañuelo deteniéndole la sangre de la nariz* ¡¿Cómo chingados escribiste esto? ¬¬!_

_Nadia: Ya te lo dije, leyendo fics Lemon, escuchando música y gracias a tus estúpidas revistas hetai, bakamono._

_Hikari : ¡Niña, debería llevarte a un internado de monjas en este momento! Ò/Ó_

_Nadia: ¡Ni se te ocurra desgraciada! ¡Que primero me mato! *comienza a ser perseguida por Hikari por la habitación* Bueno, me tengo que ir, antes de que me manden con las monjas a hacer rompope…¡Me voy! Dejen reviews, onegai, espero seguir escribiendo Fics Yuuki&Zero, y quizá mas lemons ¡pero por ahora no digo nada porque sino me va peor! ¡MATTA NEE!_


End file.
